


Be Our Valentine

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cooking, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Christopher asks Buck to be his and Eddie's Valentine.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 34
Kudos: 434





	Be Our Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of Buddietines Week: Matchmaking

Buck leans against his car and checks his watch. School should be letting out soon, but he knows with it being Valentine's day that it might take a little longer for the kids to come out. Eddie had told him that Christopher's class was having a party at the end of the day, and no doubt they were still wrapping things up. 

It's a little after 3 when the doors open and people start filing outside. He sees Christopher and smiles, pushing off the car and starting towards him. 

A grin spreads across Christopher's face when he spots him. "Buck!"

"Hey buddy!" Buck steps up to him and takes his backpack from his teacher. "How was your day?"

"Great," Christopher says. "We made cards and had cookies."

"Oh that sounds awesome," Buck says. He waves his thanks to Christopher's teacher and falls into step with Christopher as they make their way to his car. "Did you save one for your dad? You know he loves cookies."

"Yeah. And for you."

"For me? Really?"

Christopher nods, and Buck helps him up into his seat. "They're in my lunchbox."

"I'll back them out when we get back to your place," Buck says. He makes sure he's buckled in, closes the door, and runs to the front, jumping into the driver's seat. Once he's started to the car he turns his head to look at Christopher. "What do you want for dinner buddy? Pizza?"

It's their usual when Buck picks him up. Which is why it's surprising when Christopher shakes his head. "I think you should make spaghetti."

"Spaghetti?"

Christopher nods, face serious. "Yeah. It's dad's favorite."

Buck knows that, of course. He's made a point of knowing both of their favorite foods. That doesn't explain why Christopher wants it tonight. 

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Positive."

"Okay then, I guess we need to go to the store."

* * *

It's a little over an hour later that Buck finds himself standing at Eddie's stove. The sauce is simmering while they wait for the water to boil so Buck can put the noodles in. Buck works on the salad while he waits. 

"Buck?"

Buck turns at the sound of Christopher's voice. He's sitting at the dining room table coloring. 

"Just a minute buddy," Buck tells him. He checks the water again and stones determines it ready, and puts the noodles in. He sets the timer and checks on the garlic bread before walking the short distance to where Christopher is sitting. 

"What is it buddy?"

Christopher holds a card out to him. "Will you be our Valentine?"

_ Our _ ? Buck looks down at the card and swallows. On it three people are drawn and labeled. Dad. Christopher. Buck. Below the drawing it reads  _ My family.  _

"Me and Dad," Christopher says. "I want you to be our Valentine."

"I'd love that Chris." Buck smiles and runs a hand through his hair. 

"I know dad will too," Christopher says. "Especially since you made him dinner and got him chocolate."

Buck blinks. They had bought chocolate at the store but Buck had assumed it was for Christopher. He looks from the card, to the chocolate on the counter, to the dinner still cooking on the stove. 

"Oh my God," he whispers. He's been set up. 

Eddie's due home any moment. Which means he has two options. He can go with it and make this the Valentine's dinner Christopher intended. Or he can laugh it off and tell Eddie Christopher tried to set them up. 

He knows which one he'd prefer. Even if it terrifies him.

He's just finishing up the pasta when the door opens and Eddie's familiar footfall sounds on the wood floor. 

"Hey buddy," Eddie says, greeting his son. 

Buck turns off the burners and removes the pasta and sauce, takes a deep breath and turns around. He barely has time to grab the chocolate from the counter before Eddie turns to him. 

"Buck?"

Buck pushes down the nerves coursing through him and takes a step closer with a smile. "Happy Valentine's Day, Eddie."

He holds out the chocolate, which Eddie takes after a few seconds. He looks from the box to Buck's face. "These are my favorite."

"I know," Buck says. He rubs the back of his neck nervously. "I made spaghetti too."

"Also my favorite."

"Yeah."

"Are you…?" He trails off, looking from Buck to the counter where the food is waiting. "I'll get changed while you set the table."

Buck nods, trying to figure out whether Eddie's response is a good or bad one. He turns away and grabs bowls from the cabinet and sets to work getting the food ready. 

The sound of a timer going off is enough to startle him, but the low voice speaking right behind him has him jumping out of his skin.

"Hey Buck?" 

Buck turns his head, his breath catching in his throat at just how close Eddie is. "Yeah?"

Eddie brings a hand up and cups Buck's chin. His fingers graze softly against his skin as he looks at Buck, gaze unwavering as he leans in closer. The kiss against his lips is soft, but it still has Buck's head spinning. 

_ Eddie is kissing him! _

Eddie's smiling when he pulls back. "Happy Valentine's Day." His gaze moves from Buck to something over his shoulder, his choke smile turning amused. "Your garlic bread is burning."

"Yeah," Buck whispers, unable to keep his eyes off Eddie, even as he steps back. Then the words register and his eyes widen. "The garlic bread is burning!" 

He hears Eddie's laughing as he spins around and grabs an oven mitt. He catches Eddie smiling later once they're settled at the table, eyes drifting to the plate of overcooked garlic bread between them. He grabs a piece and takes a bite just to prove his point. 

Later, when Eddie kisses him by the sink as they wash the dishes, he wrinkles his nose. 

"You taste like burnt garlic bread."

"Maybe," Buck says, hooking his arms around Eddie's waste and pulling him closer. "But it was worth it."

Eddie grins and presses a kiss to his nose. "Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
